Subconcious
by Sniper-Cookies
Summary: In a nutshell, Alexandru wanted to visit a friend; Lukas Thomassen. Well, not so much wanted as it was for a meeting. But he had a planned five month visit, so that's whats up. Although, he's pretty happy to have found a certain Dane when he first arrived, because... Well you'll see. I've not many characters left to write.
1. Chapter 1

They say there's a first time for everything. Well, that surely includes being in Oslo. Alexandru took his sweet time walking through the snow. He was not prepared for this, well he was dressed appropriately but back in his own home in Romania they didn't get this much snow compared to Norway! Yes, the Romanian had dragged his ass out to Norway for this Magic Club meeting, normally it was held at Arthur's house in England; but his house was 'busy' therefore couldn't host the meeting at his place. In Romania? Well, Alexandru wasn't so keen on housecleaning, that's for sure. Therefore they all agreed to meet at Lukas's house. Now, it was beyond Alexandru's knowledge of how to get to the others house. All he had was a slip of paper that said the address he was looking for. Oh why doesn't he just call a taxi? Sorry, mate. His currency different then Krone. Taxi's don't and wont take it, not to mention his phone died on the plane to Oslo. Alexandru had long lost the airport and it was beginning to get dark. He had a duffle bag over his shoulder that contained a few changes of clothing, toothbrush, and a bunch of stuff you'd typically find in some stereotypical teenage girl on her way to a friends house for the night's bag. Only replacing makeup and such with spell books. It was currently snowing, and he didn't want to risk destroying a spell book by taking it out of his bag, the pages were old and fragile. Although he was seriously starting to consider it when he bumped into someone, normal people wouldn't have tripped over the other persons feet in the manner he did, then again, normal people wouldn't be walking outside at dusk without gloves, or a hat. A hat meaning not the kind of hat he was wearing; but the kind of hat you wear in the snow. He fell on his stomach, and dropped the slip of paper he had balled up in his fist in the process of trying to catch his fall(which didn't work so well, considering he only managed to scrape his hands on the sidewalk _and_ get snow up his sleeves). Alex gave a small whimper before pulling himself onto his knees, and before he bothered with the scrapes on his hands, he started into a panic about the paper, whispering "Oh no"'s to himself, and other things along those lines. His bright red eyes scanned the ground as he sat on his knees, the snow soaking through his pants and freezing him to the bone. But without the address he was more then just lost at this point!

Little did he know, the person he ran into had watched him, a curious expression played across his face at the Romanian's frantic actions. "Uhm.." He started off awkwardly, kneeling down beside Alexandru. "Sorry.." Alex mumbled, his own accent was pretty clear in the English he spoke. The strawberry-blonde turned his head towards the one he bumped into. He just barely kept his breath, those eyes.. Nothing could really stop the smaller male from staring at the said pair of eyes for a good few seconds, feeling both warmed and intimidated by them. The much taller and broader blonde didn't seem to threatening, so why was he intimidated? Other then the- beautiful -ocean blue eyes he spent so much time admiring. He scanned the rest of the others face and around that general area when the other blonde gave a small wave at him. Was that some sort of greeting in Norway? Alexandru copied the actions, oblivious to the fact it was to get his attention. "Hej. You okay?" The stranger asked, raising an eyebrow in a questioning manner before standing up and outstretching a hand to help Alex up. "Just f-" The Romanian winced as he took the- evidently -Danes hand, extending the f over his small whimper of pain. He hadn't even noticed the large scrape on the bottoms of both hands, "-fffine." He continued as his ears heated up in embarrassment. Lost, cold _and_ wounded; at least there wasn't blood, that'd be a disaster.

"I'm Matthias." 'Matthias' introduced himself, gently shaking Alex's hand with a small smile. Causing a whimper to escape his throat against his will. "Alexandru Popescu." He stated, trying to sound a little bit happier to cover up the burning sensation in his hands and knees. Which didn't exactly pass over without Matthias noticing and gently flipping over his rather delicate and soft hand. This action only caused the Romanian's face to heat up, great. What next? Kissing? Fortunately not, Matthias looked at the hand with mild concern. "I have bandage at home if you'd like, its only a few blocks away." He suggested. Alexandru simply nodded, letting the Dane keep his hand and start leading him in the opposite direction he was walking, seemingly being careful about his hand. Normally, he wouldn't let a stranger lead him to their house, but he would have to make an exception. He didn't seem like a bad person, at least.

"We're here." Matthias said after what felt like hours of walking, it was long past dark by now and Alexandru was more then just tired. Had Matthias not been there offering to fix up his hands, he would have gone to sleep then and there. Matthias led him to the doorstep and unlocked the door, letting them both in. "Here– You can take a seat. Wait there." Matthias said, seating Alexandru on the couch. By the time the Dane got back with the first aid kit, his guest was out. Curled up on the couch and asleep.

It took a moment for Matthias to decide what he was going to do. But after a moment of smiling he gently set down the kit on the coffee table and sat down on the couch, as close as he could get so he could wash off his hands and remove his coat. Which he somehow slept through. The inside of the cuffs where soaked with cold, melted snow, and in most parts had actual snow in them. Matthias sighed and hung up the coat on the rack above the heater.

When Alexandru woke in just his dress shirt and pants, he momentarily panicked. His coat had his wallet, or was that his bag. The drowsy Romanian couldn't remember what happened the night prior, hell. He hadn't even opened his eyes yet. "Hngghh." He was a lot warmer then he should have been if he hadn't found Lukas's house. He slowly opened his eyes, glancing around the room. At first he thought something along the lines of 'Well not bad' before panic kicked in and he sat up. To quickly. Blood rushed to and from Alexandru's head, he couldn't tell anymore. He held a hand to his head as his vision went momentarily black, although he could still see. In this short time his head and eyes hurt. So much. Within less then a few seconds this little bit of pain was over, and the hand on his head had retracted, only for Alexandru to see the still open cuts; no blood, though. It was then that the memories of the night prior had come to him, alright. He didn't lose his virginity. Good. That relieved a good amount of the panic.

Alexandru sighed and leaned against the couch, his back was abnormally sore. Now, healing spells aren't just 'oh hey look now you're all better hehe', no, they're more like. 'Alright gon fuck up all your senses, put you in pain, you'll be better tomorrow; maybe'. Which was the sole reason Alexandru, and the rest of the magic trio, didn't use them unless they absolutely had to, life or death here mates. Also, by pain don't think I mean a little sore, imagine your entire body on fire, and experiencing frost bite at the same style.

...Times ten.

It didn't take longer then about ten minutes of thinking and trying to recall every single detail of the night prior for a certain blonde to walk in. What was his name again? Matthew? Mikkel? Markell? Mitchel? Michel? Matt? It started with Matt. "Oh.. Alo." He mumbled, glancing away from said man. Who was only wearing Danish flag boxers. The sight, although it wasn't more then about half a second, caused Alexandru's face to flush a deep shade of scarlet. The evidently- Evidently as in he was wearing bright red boxers with a white cross on them -Danish man laughed, it was kinda cute. It started off with a bit of a 'Ka' sound, but it suited him.

[ Denmark/Matthias POV ]

Matthias might have maybe accidentally forgot he had a guest in the house. Lukas and Emil were still sleeping, it was what; Six thirty in the morning? Yeah, Emil'd be awake by seven, Lukas- Well, hard to say. If he stayed up, then likely he'd wake up by ten. It was at least midnight when he brought in the Romanian, at this time Emil, along with Lukas, had been doing yard work when he got home. When the two came in about ten minutes later, with the couch facing the way it was- Oh shit he didn't tell Lukas he let a stranger into the house. Hell he let a stranger sleep in it- Ah, it'd be fine once Lukas got over it. Matthias would probably survive with his life.

He stopped with his light laughing, not wanting to wake Lukas up, and/or upset Alexander, or was it Alexandru. Probably Alexandru. "You're up early." Matthias said, his signature smile not leaving his face for a moment. "As are you." He heard in the very obvious Romanian accent, it wasn't to heavy and it wasn't to light. For some reason he didn't seem to want to look at Matthias, or maybe he was avoiding looking at him. Same thing. He was very mildly offended before he leaned against the wall, very suddenly remembering he wasn't wearing anything when the cool wall pressed against his bare skin. He looked down, letting out an inaudible sound of relief and embarrassment when he realized he was wearing boxers. A light dust of pink came to the Danes cheeks and he walked over, sitting on the opposite end of the couch. "Yeah, it's a first. Normally Lukas an' Em are up first." He said with another small chuckle. br

[ Romania POV ]

Wait, Lukas?! Alexandru was fairly sure that Lukas had mentioned a little brother, Emil. Was it possible that's what he meant when he said Em? Alexandru, becoming less socially awkward as he adjusted to the situation, in a strangers house, said stranger was only wearing boxers, and said stranger menti- No. That was probably coincidental. "Thomassen?" He said, raising an eyebrow. This action caused Matthias to smile wider, "Yeah! How'd you know?" He asked. My, this guy just gave off excited and happy vibes- Not the sexual kind of excited. Well, shit. "I was looking for him. actually." Alexandru admitted, a smile of relief and general happiness already spreading across his face. "Are you roommates or something?" He asked, Lukas had never said anything about the Dane. It was odd, really. If they were living together wouldn't Alexandru know, or at least heard? The Romanian couldn't help but let his eyes wander to Matthias's chest; again. Not bad, he wasn't super buff, but he wasn't a skinny prick like.. Actually, nobody to compare to that's not a woman. ..mostly, Elizaveta _is_ a woman, right? It took a moment for him to realize he was staring and quickly moved his gaze elsewhere. Although this didn't go unnoticed by Matthias. Who, thankfully, didn't make a comment. And even double thankfully, changed the topic. "So, how're your hands?" Matthias asked, a light bit of concern in his- again, very beautiful -eyes. The Romanian looked back down at his hands, the skin was still raw and scraped, and it didn't really burn until he moved his wrist, flinching slightly. "Oh, I guess they're fine." He responded, showing the palms of his hands to Matthias, who shook his head and moved a bit closer, grabbing the first-aid kit from the night prior. "Here." He said, opening the box and pulling out one of those bandages that you wrap around wounds. A tenser bandage was it? No. It was very similar. Probably was one actually. "Let me see your wrist." Matthias stated, and with no hesitation Alexandru complied.

[ Denmark POV ]

Matthias began to gently move Alexandru's wrist around, very slowly at first. The movements didn't really cause a reaction until he picked up to a what one would call 'normal' speed to move your wrist at, which caused small whimpers, that the other was very obviously trying not to make. Alright, right wrist; sprained and scraped. Matthias gently pulled Alexandru closer so he could easily wrap the bandage around his wrist, tightly. "It's sprained, try not to move it a lot. If you use it to much you could fracture it." Matthias said, trying to sound like it wasn't a big deal; because really it wasn't. "Other one?" The Dane asked after a moment. Alexandru took his hand back and shifted slightly, from the way he was turned previously, his left wrist wouldn't be as easy to access. Matthias used the same process as before, the only signs of pain came from when he accidentally brushed against the scrape, which only happened like, twice.

After it was confirmed that Alexandru's left wrist was not in fact sprained, he wrapped the bandage around it as well, although not going as far as to wrap his wrist up with it this time; since it was only to cover up the wound so it wouldn't get infected or something.

[ RoRo POV ]

The soft, lighthearted voice that the Dane used to tell him that it was sprained made the Romanians chest and neck grow warm, he didn't really understand why. Perhaps it was just the way he said it, he hadn't ever really let anyone else fix his wounds; So it was probably from that.

Alexandru: "You're pretty good with first aid

Matthias: "Thanks!"

Alexandru: "So, when'll the others be awake?"

Matthias: "So-"

The Danes reply was cut short as a familiar face got about halfway down the stairs, but not quite, there wasn't a clip. He was wearing a loose- Like, very loose. It just barely hung from his frame, and it was obviously to big for him -white teeshirt and probably boxers under. Alexandru couldn't tell; and he certainly didn't want to find out; especially if there wasn't. Thankfully the shirt covered that area. "Emil. We have guests. Go get dressed." Matthias said, staring at the younger boy in an expression that was a mix between horror and about to laugh his ass off. 'Emil's face instantly flushed into a bright red, much like Alex's had previously been, his violet eyes widening in shock and rushing back up the stairs.

Matthias let out another laugh, causing Alexandru to look at him, silent for a moment before he sorta began to laugh. And for a moment he thought that maybe he could have caught Lukas without the clip; but then again, now that he thought about it. Emil's hair was more of a silver then a blonde. About ten minutes of mindless chatter later, the sound of a door opening then closing- _almost_ slamming, but not, was heard from upstairs. Followed by an endless stream of 'Matthias let a stranger in the house' and other accusations towards the Dane. Alexandru turned his head towards the stairs, the two both falling silent. Alexandru could hear Lukas's relaxed and mostly chill voice, judging from the tone, he was likely trying to calm 'Lillebror' down, Alex didn't know very much Norwegian, but he knew 'Lillebror' meant little brother. Also a few others, next he heard a mix of embarrassment and.. Well he couldn't identify the second, anyways that sort of tone with a "Storbror!" Kinda sorta yelled, oh. That's what it was; Complaint, whining, that kind of thing. Everything went silent after that, for a good few seconds before Lukas appeared at the top of the stairs, being at the bottom in seconds. It took a few moments of silence- Which could have easily been a staring contest -before Lukas spoke. "You found it, Hei." He stated, his face wasn't _emotionless_ or _stoic_ , but it certainly was beyond any of Alexandru's face reading skills. "Alo!" Alexandru chirped. Every one of his senses flooded with relief at the sight of Lukas. He was in the right place. At the right time. Lukas looked at Matthias, raising an eyebrow as if to question why he was barely dressed and sitting next to one of Lukas's best friends.

Matthias: "I found him last night by 76th Ave."

Lukas: "that's 26 blocks away Matthias what were you doing over there."

Matthias: "Taking a walk."

Alexandru watched as the two conversed, they weren't arguing. No, they seemed more like a couple. Which, he made the choice to ask about. "So, are you two dating or something? Lukas has never mentioned a partner.." He asked, eyeing Lukas. The answer came at the exact same time from the both of them "Nei" and "Nej". One of the many words that Alexandru didn't know, but could easily figure out.

...And for some reason, Alexandru felt like he should be relieved. Perhaps it's because Lukas didn't seem to be hiding a relationship or something.

 **[[ A/N: Basically I wrote a starter about a month ago- But nobody really wanted to rp with it. So I just.. Yeah Denmark/Romania is one of my OTPs, so is NorIce and HongIce; I have yet to decide who I'm putting Ice with in this. Suggestions?**

 **Trashlations:**

 **Lillebror - Little brother (Norwegian)**

 **Storbror - Big brother (Norwegian)**

 **Nei - No (Norwegian)**

 **Nej - No (Danish)**


	2. Chapter 2

_"So, are you two a couple or something?" The Romanian asked, eyeing Lukas carefully for any signs of lying, or anything that he was very sure wouldn't even be there, well he knew wouldn't show up. The answer? a "Nej" from Matthias and a "Nei" from Lukas. Yep. That couldn't have been a lie; besides. From what he had knew about Matthias, if Lukas was dating Matthias; It would be something to brag about._

* * *

The next day, the one and only Arthur that needed to show up for the magic club meetings to actually be productive called saying he couldn't make it to Lukas's place; because he 'couldn't afford it'. Which was probably bullshit, but Alexandru wouldn't be surprised if it was because of babysitting his siblings and/or children; The strawberry-blonde Romanian had been at Arthur's house few times prior, and he had about as many children to take care of as there were words in one of his spell books. Hell, maybe even characters, including the spaces between words. Thankfully; Alexandru was able to leave Aurel in the care of a certain Bulgarian that they both held dear to him. But technically, that was yesterday.

"You awake?" He heard Matthias say, and the door creaking ever so slightly as he peeked his head through the crack of the door to check on him, which Alexandru saw to be a cute action.

In the past five or six days that the Romanian had stayed at the house belonging to the one and only Lukas Thomassen, the two, Dane and Romanian, had grown rather fond of each other's company; becoming quite close friends. Alexandru learned that he was indeed a Dane and from Denmark, so there was no need to say 'evidently' anymore, because he knew it was fact now. They both liked biking, fairytales, and a few other things that couldn't possibly be named on the spot right now. Alexandru brought his ass down the stairs, still in his pyjamas. Which consisted of a plain white silk kind of thing, and long pants that matched both fabric and colour. Everything was still a little fuzzy in his head, then again; he had only just woken up, and was being lead by the lovely scent of toast, eggs, and bacon. Once he got to the bottom of the stairs, he brought his fist to his eye, rubbing it gently for a few seconds; a very tired gesture, before peeking into the kitchen.

Matthias was seemed to be far off in a land called very absorbed in his cooking to notice Alexandru, who innocently watched like a child, or even a puppy, from his distance. He seemed to be doing his thing so gracefully, that Alexandru wouldn't be surprised if it was all a staged and he had practiced for years just to get every movement to perfection.

Eventually the Dane turned to him, a bright smile lighting up his face in only a way that Matthias could do; the way that kindof just lit up the entire house. Alexandru smiled back at him, "Morning." Alexadru said, his voice still very obviously drowsy and holding back a yawn. The sunlight flooded the room perfectly, and besides their chit-chat and the birds that could be heard from outside, the house was silent.

"Morning!" He replied in a cheerful tone, which Alexandru had grown accustomed to, going back to opening a cupboard, pulling out four plates. "I made breakfast!" He continued, starting to dish up eggs, hasbrowns, bacon and toast into plates.

Matthias: (Still smiling) "Are Lukas and Emil awake yet?"

Alexandru: "No"

Matthias: "You wanna eat without them?"

Alexandru: "Can we? I'm starving, and this smells great"

Soon enough, the two of them were sat down on at the table, eating the Danes cooking, which was much better then it smelled. Even though it smelled amazing. It was about 9:00 when they actually stopped talking long enough for Matthias to take the plates into the kitchen and put them in the sink. And 9:30 when Emil came down, dressed. Which according to Matthias was a record for sleeping in. Emil had walked out the door right afterwards, without breakfast. With the excuse he was "Going to Leon's house." Leon was one of Arthur's kids, Alexandru knew that much. But lived over in China or something, which confused Alex, there was no comment from him about it; for all he knew, the kid might be staying in a hotel or something.

Hours passed and Alexandru had found himself a comfortable spot on the couch, almost asleep, his mind only half paying attention to the TV that played some random Spongebob episode. A few hours ago, Matthias said he was going out for a bit. By a few, that means like five or six hours ago. Emil had gone out to stay at Berwald and Tino's to babysit Peter. Leaving Alexandru alone in the house, which he didn't mind. But he had grown quite bored. Oh, and Lukas had long since gone to sleep.

Bored, and teetering on the very edge of the cliff of consciousness and sleep, sleep being the side trying to drag him down into the pit. When suddenly the door burst open, and a certain someone had staggered into the house, slamming the door shut behind himself.

It wasn't the person walking in that shot up his awareness.

Neither was it the slamming of the door.

It was the horrid smell of alcohol. The kind of smell that you can taste in the back of your throat, and makes you want to throw up. Alexandru had only once had alcohol in his life, and he hated it. He hated just barely being capable of controlling himself, and how slow his mind worked under intoxications.

Not to mention, it tasted horrible to someone as sober as he was. And it brought down his cheery mood by a tenfold when Alexandru was drunk. Or even in the presence of someone who was drunk. Like right now for example.

He was honestly scared.

 _Terrified_ if you will.

So just the mere presence of alcohol disgusted Alexandru to the max; he hated it. In that one time he had ever drank enough to get drunk, he ended up getting... Rather violent. With his surroundings and surrounding people.

To the point where the very lovely Bulgarian he knew so well, ended up having to lock him in an empty room for the rest of the night until he was sober.

Until weak sobs were heard in the morning, remembering every event from the night prior.

He almost hit Aurel.

Aurel... His little baby brother!

That was the day he swore to never drink again. The sight of the drunk Dane horrified Alexandru, he sat up instantly, pressing himself has far back into the couch as he could with wide eyes; watching the Danes every move.

Once spotted, Alexandru swore he felt his heart stop in his chest, the blood drained from his face, causing it to pale to a white that shouldn't even be possible.

 _Stay away from me! Please!_

His thoughts practically screamed at him, wanting him to say it aloud. Fuck; yell it aloud. Which he would have, had he been able to find his voice; but that voice had abandoned him the moment he realized his friend was drunk.

Matthias lunged at him, causing a horrified shriek to escape the Romanians throat before the said throat was held, rather tightly, in the said cold black gloves that held the other beings hands. It was just light enough for him to breathe. But just tight enough for him to feel helpless, knowing that his neck could be snapped at any point in time. The grip tightened slightly, causing a small squeak to come from the Romanian, followed by a choked "Stop!". Alexandru at least had the smarts not to fight him, fights only ended in blood, lots of blood, which ended in throwing up and/or passing out; Haemaphobia. I'll explain another time.

"Why the fuck should I?" Matthias growled, the following hiccup causing a momentary tighten on his throat. These words and the tone hurt Alex more then they should have, he was supposed to be trying to stay alive here! Not worrying about tones, or friendships! The stench of alcohol was much thicker up close, almost to much for Alexandru. and the Dane also smelled like ashes. Alexandru refused to believe that this was Matthias. He tried to think up other ideas as to who this could be, but came out blank. On the other hand, he could think of a thousand differences; Matthias was happy, Matthias wouldn't harm a soul, Matthias was his friend.

The Dane let go of his throat, which relieved Alex for a moment. Although right after, that sense of relief vanished as the Dane grabbed his hair and pulled Alexandru out of his seat on the couch, roughly shoving him to the floor with a scowl and staggering off towards the stairs and to his own room.

Leaving the Romanian in his place on the floor to rock himself back to sleep, which never really came. It just didn't work. The thought of returning to his spot on the couch; or even locking himself up somewhere didn't even cross his mind as he let two small streams of tears from his own eyes and cheeks meet the floor, not moving from his uncomfortable position as he fell asleep.

A lot more of an uneasy sleep then it would have been if he wouldn't have sat up and been noticed.

* * *

[[ Matthiass POV ]]

When Matthias woke, there wasn't a bone in his body that didn't hurt. His head especially, did he hit it or something last night? He sucked in a breath, just for testing. When the tang of alcohol came to be the that disgusting taste and feeling in his mouth he sat up, deciding that he was hungover. He still didn't remember anything, but at least he knew that he had a few drinks. Nothing major. It's not like he was a virgin prior to last night.

He slipped on his slippers and stood up, holding his head for a moment as his vision went black and he went lightheaded for a mere second, continuing his journey to the bathroom to brush his teeth and just wash his mouth of the disgusting feeling that was just, there.

After doing so, he spent quite a long while getting ready for the day and made his way down the stairs. Yawning. By now his headache had turned into a small throb in the back of his head; rather then everything above his eyes being in absolute pain. He took his time making his way down the stairs, careful not to trip.

Which was a good thing, because if he noticed his friend still laying on the floor and half conscious, he would have instantly started running over; regardless of whether or not he was in the middle of the stairs. Matthias quickly made his way over to Alexandru; who had scrambled away from him rather quickly with a whimper. And Matthias could have sworn he saw fear just labeled in his red eyes in the small time that he got to see them, before the Romanian curled up into a tight little ball, with his hands over his head and his eyes sealed shut.

 _Did I do something wrong...?_ The Dane thought, looking down at the Romanian; who appeared to have tears pricking at the edges of his eyes. "Matthias!" Came a way, way, way to familiar accent. Turning his head he looked at the fuming Norwegian, who's hands were placed on his hips firmly, glaring at Matthias in a way he only did when he was extremely angry with someone close to him.


End file.
